


【TRHP】时间杀手（下）（中篇完结）

by ToT42



Series: 时间杀手 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: *summary：一位青年靠近了抱着多比的尸体在沙滩上哭泣的哈利......是失去了魔法的汤姆里德尔，从未来穿越回来的年轻黑魔王。





	1. Chapter 1

十五、【如果我不这么做，那什么都不会开始】

 

赫敏和罗恩将他们拉上来。

与两个情绪激动的同伴相比，哈利和汤姆都显得很沉默，他们紧紧地攀附在龙身上，跟着这生灵飞越了一段非常，非常遥远的旅程，直到在云雾中冻得瑟瑟发抖，周身酸痛，才感觉到它要降落。

他们趁着巨龙不注意，在一个合适的高度跳进了下方的湖里。  
等这几个饥肠辘辘，精疲力尽的人都扑腾着上了岸，还有更多的问题等着他们呢。

哈利一刻都没法松懈，他挡在两个朋友之前，质问同样还在喘息的汤姆：“你说谎？”

汤姆当然知道哈利指的是他在脱出古灵阁时施咒的事，他不屑地将魔杖丢还给哈利，懒得说话。哈利的神情因为这个举动而有所缓和，但他仍然不解：“你这是什么意思？”

汤姆对他不闻不问，径自走远了。

罗恩左顾右盼，对事态没有一点把控力，却总是语出惊人：“他救了你，是吗？？”

赫敏按住自己的男朋友：“我想是他们救了彼此，好了——”她向哈利使了个眼色，将从串珠小包里掏出来的一条毯子抛给他，“如果你们有问题要解决，请尽快好吗？”

哈利感激地看了她一眼，点点头。

那个孤僻的黑发青年情愿抱着臂在湖边抵御寒冷，也不愿意向他们求助。哈利又好笑又好气地跟着他，那些混乱的思绪莫名平静了下来：“温暖如春。”

汤姆伫在原地，无视干燥的暖风往身上卷来的舒适，像积年的冰川一般冷硬。

哈利哼哼一声，撇着嘴也给自己丢了一个烘干咒：“我只是想知道……”

“想知道什么？来去不外乎我是否会威胁到你们以及你们的那些小把戏罢了。”汤姆不耐烦地嘶声说，“没有更多了，那就是极限了，不直接接触你我拿着魔杖就像拿着根单纯的树枝。”

“所以，又和‘我’有关？”

你爱用不用——哈利将毛毯塞进对方的怀里，然后开始给自己换衣服：“虽然你曾经试图诱导我，但我始终不认为你是我捡来的孩子……而我相信你一定已经调查到自己身份的真相了，就凭你是那么的……聪明。”

哈利将湿透的毛衣随手丢向地面，承认汤姆优秀的话语比裸露上身还要难为情。

汤姆将毛毯披到身上，几个呼吸之后，才说：“如果我不是一个被随意捡拾的孤儿，你觉得还有什么事物能带回一个穿越了悠久光阴，还对一场生死之前的记忆了若指掌的灵魂呢？”

他的双眼里划过黑色的闪光，他的双唇每次张合都释出白色的雾气，汤姆和哈利的视线胶着到一起：“当然是魔法。”

“那可不是什么寻常魔法。”哈利说。

“百分百的黑魔法。”

汤姆这么补充之后，哈利只觉得头疼，他分不清到底是谜团让他焦虑，还是要接收伏地魔暴怒情绪的前兆。

“我是你使用黑魔法的产物，是你从地府召唤来的亡灵。”汤姆摇摇头，他似乎觉得很可笑，“所以我才与你的魔力紧密相连。”

哈利捂着伤疤，脸扭曲成一团：“那太……滑稽了。”他想要仔细地观察汤姆的表情，想从中找出一丝破绽，但最终，他只能喃喃地，问出一切刚开始时那雷同的问题，“如果我是赢家，为什么我要再次将你带回人间？”

“我不知道！”

汤姆完全是在大吼，他的声音仿佛突然引爆的炸药，将周围林子的鸟都惊起了一片，哈利难以置信地瞪着他狰狞的脸，哑然了。

“你就是想折磨我，将我困在这副残缺的身体里，让我知晓魔法的存在，又叫我休想再一次拥有它们！”多么典型的汤姆·里德尔式思维，他甚至认为无魔力的存在是一种残疾。

这回哈利是真的被汤姆给气坏了：“我他妈没有这么无聊，汤姆·里德尔！我做不出那么恶心的事！”

赫敏和罗恩被他们的争吵吸引过来，在不远处戒备着可能升级的争斗，他们在风中对峙，目眦欲裂，有那么一瞬间，看着确实是要打起来了，另外两个格兰芬多的心都提到了嗓子眼。

是哈利先软下来的：“……你真的有那么恨我吗？”

“废话，黑魔王对曾经将他挫败的救世主，否定他一切的敌人恨之入骨——”

“我是说这个你，这个……汤姆·里德尔。”哈利扁扁嘴，眼角眉梢都似是有了愁意，“如果你真的恨我，那你为什么要救我。”

“只是自我防卫，不然我眼睁睁地看着恶咒打到身上来吗？”汤姆冷哼。

“对，那你就护着自己好了，那些冲着我来的你别管啊！”

气氛又紧张起来，但这回却是朝着另一个方向发展了。罗恩拉着赫敏往回走：“哎，我之前说什么来着，我们掺和不了他们的事……”

哈利对抗着伤疤的烧灼蹲下来，现在他不在乎汤姆会怎么嗤笑他稀烂的礼数，对方的顽固教他气馁，和这两个黑魔王带给他的麻烦相比，浑身水泡简直不值一提：“也许你只是试图在贝壳小屋里进行收买人心的表演，但你终究没有忘掉那些细节，对吧？……你和他一起生活的细节。”

汤姆双手抱臂，食指急促地在手肘处的衣服皱褶里点了又点，他默默无言，神情似乎是在估量哈利，又像是打算谋杀他。

救世主就当他是默认了，他倒在鹅卵石上，伏地魔的念头断断续续地流进他的脑海中，那残暴的黑巫师已经在古灵阁发泄性地进行了一场气急败坏的杀戮。之后，黑魔王提及了霍格沃兹，这条信息隐藏在闪回的画面之间，也曝露了那处曾为收匿过魂器的地点之一，有汤姆先前交代的情报助证，最后的魂器所在已经没有迷雾了。


	2. Chapter 2

十六、【我不能再让自己熟视无睹】

 

他们幻影移形到霍格莫德，哈利一落地就抓紧了汤姆的胳膊，尖锐的啸叫声同时贯彻村庄的夜空。金三角已经从汤姆那听说过食死徒在这里布下的陷阱了，他们要到猪头酒吧去，那里的老板——阿不福思，其实是邓布利多的亲弟弟。

汤姆透露这个秘密时，哈利隐约猜到了时而会出现在窥镜碎片里的蓝眼睛到底属于谁。

如果不加上汤姆，在夜幕的遮掩下，隐形衣可以勉强裹住三个人不露馅，然而汤姆威胁哈利，如果几个格兰芬多要扔下他蛮干，就别指望他会继续提供协助。汤姆打赌哈利几个绝对会在城堡里晕头转向，无谓地浪费时间。

必须得有一个人离开斗篷的覆盖，而哈利不愿意让两个朋友冒险。

“这两个，”汤姆在湖泊边指着两个男孩，对赫敏说：“他们派不上用场就算了，格兰杰，连你也不懂幻身咒该怎么施吗？”

哈利郁闷地接受了这个说法，然后毅然决然地要成为咒语的实验品——抓着汤姆一起。

现在，他们在巷子里提心吊胆地潜行，食死徒杂乱的脚步声就在不远处驱赶着料峭的春寒，他们中有人想要用飞来咒抓取波特家的隐形衣，但咒语似乎不对这件死亡圣器产生效果。哈利紧张地确认赫敏和罗恩的位置，捏了一把汗。

灾难还没有过去，远远没有，已经有失去耐心的食死徒要求放出摄魂怪了。

本来拥有一个时间旅行者的帮助，事情应该朝着更有利的方向发展的。几分钟后，哈利在猪头酒吧二楼的窗边窥看店家的主人和恶棍们周旋妥当，汤姆坐在掉漆的桌子边上眉头紧锁，就算他们险险摸到了酒吧前，也还是被摄魂怪追上了，该有的波折……一分没少。

“你在想什么？”哈利来到他面前。

汤姆抬头说：“我在想，也许什么都不会变。”

哈利有些摸不着头脑地看着他突然露出了可称得上是释然的表情。

阿不福思·邓布利多沉重的步伐踩得楼梯嘎吱作响，他给四人提供了食物和酒，期间还盯着汤姆打量了许久，来自那双同样犀利的蓝眼睛的检视让后者傲慢地抬起了下巴，哈利以为阿不福思是发现青年魔王的身份了，酒吧的主人又若无其事地移开视线。

这个乖僻的老人将自己家庭的往事告诉几位客人，即便是不加修饰的述说也惨淡得叫人心碎，他的心里多的是对兄长的猜忌，认为哈利继续向那高尚空洞的幻影付出信赖只会陷入万劫不复之地。

但是哈利没有妥协，如今他只能顺着这条路笔直走下去……汤姆冷笑着别过脸，转而对炉火生起了兴趣——他只是不知道——哈利揪紧了腿上的布料，汤姆只是不知道他存在在此处的事实也成了支撑救世主的证据。

见哈利一意孤行，阿不福思只好吩咐画像里的阿莉安娜带路，在金三角好奇的注视下，纳威一从画像后的通道现身就惊起了几个格兰芬多的欢呼。

虽然那男孩遍体鳞伤，却精神奕奕，他与失散已久的同学逐一拥抱，又将学校这一年里发生的事情说与他们，哈利只感觉心痛又唏嘘，他想，就快了，最晚到明天清晨，一切都会结束。

“这位新伙伴是谁？”纳威问哈利，还冲汤姆腼腆地一笑。

“呃，他是——”哈利比划着，“汤姆。只是，汤姆。”

被介绍的黑发青年皮笑肉不笑地扯了一下嘴角，和纳威握手：“汤姆·里德尔，你知道我是谁（YOU-KNOW-WHO）。”

纳威迷惑了，他悄悄对哈利说：“看上去像个斯莱特林。”

他就是个斯莱特林，最纯粹的那种。哈利腹诽。

抵抗者们必须回到霍格沃兹去，他们还有未完成的任务。纳威招呼他们进入通道，这是唯一一条在敌人重重把守下还没被发现的密道了，哈利在入口向抱着臂的汤姆招手，就像费格太太召唤她的小猫：“小心点，跟紧我。”

“我不是你的孩子。”汤姆凶狠地对他说，“别像教育小鬼头一样命令我。”

道路的尽头赫然是有求必应室，想逃离卡罗兄妹酷烈压迫的学生们都聚集在这里，汤姆拧紧眉头想和哈利说话，但救世主已经被一拥而上的支持者围起来了。

哈利的心是欣慰的，同时又为如何遮掩金三角的行动焦头烂额，当金妮也出现在他面前的时候，他的心跳都漏了一拍：既是想念，又意识到他将面临一个大麻烦……他该怎么向金妮解释汤姆的存在呢？？？


	3. Chapter 3

十七、【我知道的】

 

韦斯莱家的小女儿还没有发现几年前差点取她性命的黑发青年，她向哈利嫣然一笑，快步穿过人群，哈利的冷汗快要掉下来了。

“我一直在等你的消息，我相信你一定是平安的。”当女孩来到他面前，第一时间关心的就是他的安危，她的棕色眼睛明亮又湿润，像是在冀求一个拥抱。

“金妮，我……”

有人打断了他们互诉衷肠，一只手牢牢地摁住哈利的肩膀，仿佛鹰鹫的铁爪陷进安身的枝桠：“我得和你谈谈。”是汤姆，他总算摆脱了几个热情的女生，“哈利。”

金妮皱眉望去，立即被吓得杏目圆睁，面色苍白：“汤姆·里德尔！”

“你认识我？”汤姆挑起一边眉毛，冷淡地说，“……噢，你是……难怪我有印象，你也在那本书里出现过。”

是那本传记。哈利不无羞耻地红了脸。

金妮慌张地扯着哈利向后退，一只胳膊保护性地横在两个男孩之间：“这是怎么回事，哈利？？”

“要儿女情长你得看场合。”汤姆嘲笑站在对面欲言又止的哈利，“你要是打算软绵绵地耗在这儿，我就不管这摊事了。”

“你怎么敢在一个受害者的面前张牙舞爪？！你这个谋杀者！”金妮的声音不由得拔高了。

这招来了许多好奇的视线，哈利知道他必须得做一个抉择了，他的双手攀到金妮的肩上，让她面对自己，歉意在接触到对方恐惧但坚定的目光后愈加分明：“抱歉，金妮，等一切结束之后我会告诉你真相的，但现在我得暂时保留这个秘密，他不会伤害我们的——我发誓。”哈利急切地对她说，“我们还有一件很重要的事，关乎打赢这场战争与否的事需要去做，请你相信我，好吗？”

“可是……”

“求你了，相信我。”

金妮颤抖着嘴唇，最终没能再说什么，罗恩上前揽着她到旁边开解她，她的手留恋地滑下他的掌心，无奈地放开了。

哈利和汤姆走到一个角落，他的心情不太好，可后者的情绪明显比他还恶劣，脸上都履了一层霜。

“所以，是什么？”哈利说，“关于魂器吗？”

汤姆冷哼一声，释放胸中酝酿的一口恶气：“你最好尽快让这些闲杂人等离开这房间。”

“他们藏在这儿，是因为你的手下一直追逐他们，想要折磨他们！”哈利有些控制不住自己的脾气了。

汤姆不再言语，他眼里的温度比以往任何时刻都要低，足以冰封千里。少年魔王毫无犹豫地甩手离去，哈利才觉得大事不妙，他匆忙跟上去，拽着对方试图道歉，话还未出口就哑然了……他看见对方眼底深处的抗拒和冷漠，明摆着如果他不跪下来哭着乞求，汤姆是绝不原谅他的。

“就算你不在这儿，我也能做到，我本来就可以做到！”

哈利愤愤地丢下这句话，任凭汤姆钻进人群里藏起来。


	4. Chapter 4

十八、【只是请你......别否定心中的一丝痛苦】

 

哈利在前往拉文克劳塔楼的途中明显有点心不在焉，卢娜看出来了。

“你跟汤姆吵架了吗？”卢娜目视前方，隐形衣下景色如水银般流动 ，教她兴致勃勃地研究着。

“我想和解的。”哈利硬邦邦地说，“他才是不讲道理的那个。”

“他不像是个擅长面对自己感情的人。”卢娜的评价非常中肯。 “但我想，他在乎你。”

哈利讷讷地说：“他只是......”

卢娜飘忽的语气漫不经心的，似乎她并没有刻意留意那个人，一切都不过是太明显而已：“他几乎谁都没看，他只看着你，哈利。”

哈利沉重地叹息一声。

“我们到了。”卢娜说。

哈利想要通过拉文克劳的石像确认冠冕的模样，然而塔顶的休息室里早已有埋伏在等着他们。卡罗的妹妹边向哈利和卢娜发射恶咒，边通知她的主人，食死徒手臂上的骷髅图案丑陋地蠕动着，哈利从她嚣张的辱骂中得知伏地魔早已料到哈利会入侵拉文克劳的领域。

不过这已经不重要了，重要的是这个信号意味着——黑魔王要抵达战场了，形势将更进一步险峻，决战的帷幕也将被升起。  
再没有闲暇留给救世主。

……可是哈利的心砰砰直响：汤姆在哪里？

他们将统治了学校一年的恶党都击退了，麦格教授还赶走了斯内普，现在走廊上来来回回的学生奔走着 ，呼唤他们的亲朋好友，整个霍格沃兹乱成一片，所有人都在作撤退或战斗的准备。

——汤姆在哪里？

哈利认识的凤凰社成员还有韦斯莱一家都来了，连珀西都浪子回头了 ，熟悉和陌生的伙伴聚在一起，对今夜过后等待着他们的命运一无所知，挥洒着满溢的温情，安慰怀里的人，鼓励身边的人。没有人想死，但他们都愿意赴死，这种悲壮的氛围影响了哈利，排山倒海的预感向他席卷而来，他不该向汤姆发脾气的。

无论是谁，当你们确实接触了，相互联系了，在大难临头时，你总是希望他安好的。

哈利展开活点地图，可是汤姆的名字并没有在上面的任何一个角落移动。

“你们有谁见到汤姆了吗？个子高高，长得俊秀，但总是臭着一张脸。”他引起周围人的注意力。

金妮无奈地说：“你们让我迷惑。”哈利在她开口时就眼巴巴地望着她，“在你离开后我一直在监视他……他应该还在有求必应室里。”

理所当然，就是那个地方。

先前哈利还赌气，他认为自己有头绪了，他可以找学院幽灵打听冠冕的下落，如今黑魔王的大军在城堡外蠢蠢欲动，所有人都严阵以待，在魔法大战产生伤亡之前，他得找到汤姆……金妮尚且还有家人看护，可那青年连魔法都用不了……

他就是活该，如果他被食死徒击倒了，那也是自食其果。

哈利边奔跑着，边想。

可你就是心软，你看不得任何人，任何你自认为了解他的人受苦。

哈利在走廊里发泄性地长啸一声，吓得来往的学生们惊慌地寻找那个恼怒的透明人。

哈利说服自己，试图减轻他屈服于私情的罪恶感：这同样无碍任务的完成，汤姆会向他和盘托出的，只要他舍得下脸皮。

八楼已经不见人影了，邓布利多军里没有打算袖手旁观的懦夫，那些血气方刚的年轻人都一鼓作气地跑去给防线添砖加瓦了。气喘吁吁的哈利想着纳威告诉他的关键词，在巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯前来回走了三次，但是那扇大门并没有出现。

很显然，确实有人待在有求必应室里，然而这个人召唤的房间并不是邓布利多军的避难所。

哈利焦躁地反复尝试，他在这浪费的时间太多了，如果汤姆铁了心的不想见他，他能够在一切为时已晚之前扭转局势吗？

等等。

哈利停下脚步。

为什么汤姆要留在有求必应室呢？

无怪乎他发出这个疑问，在这座城堡里，斯莱特林的继承人可以去的地方可不止这一个，汤姆没必要在这里打转，除非……他有什么逗留的理由。

“魂器。”哈利一拍脑袋，他早该关注青年先前的凉薄要求，因为后者压根就不是好管闲事的人，汤姆根本就不在乎邓布利多军，他想要清场绝对有目的。

伏地魔总能找到最险恶的地方藏东西，而哈利恰巧知道一个房间堆积着几千年的梦和秘密……要藏起一片树叶……将它带进森林里最合适了……

哈利看了一眼空白的墙壁，将仪式般的步伐又踏了一遍。

然后熟悉的门扉缓缓浮现在发黄的砖块上。


	5. Chapter 5

十九、【我竟然有一瞬间的安心】

 

哈利在垃圾山中间的小路上左拐右拐，绕过巨怪的标本和已经破烂的消失柜，一个人影晃进他的视线，哈利屏住了呼吸，是汤姆——他百无聊赖地倚着一个表面发泡的旧柜子，手在摆弄什么东西，像旋转一个廉价的塑料玩具圈一样，那玩意在他的指尖闪闪发亮。

“汤姆。”他小心翼翼地唤起对方的注意力。

“总算找到这里来了。”汤姆的神色有种说不出的慵懒，他面无表情地说，“我还在想你要花多长时间呢。”

哈利的心跳安定了，在一连串变故下他回复到最初的直率：“我误会了你，抱歉。”

汤姆停止戏耍手上的东西，他伸出食指，冠冕被挑在半空中，仿佛那不是承载他一片灵魂的容器，也不是什么有历史价值的宝物：“你是为这个来的吧。”

哈利没有因为汤姆无视他的道歉而气馁：“它，还有你，都有。”他深吸一口气，“他来了，伏地魔来了，到午夜这个学校就会化身战场。”

“所以呢？我待在这里不是更安全吗？你不是说你不想要累赘吗？”汤姆以倨傲的姿态将正确的选择交给哈利，救世主不由得沉默了。

青年的手指挂着冠冕，递向他：“你该走了。”

哈利没有接过去，他的双眼眯起来，燃起了明艳的翠绿，而汤姆，无疑是害怕这种热度的——每一次直面这种火焰，他的预想都要落空。

汤姆听到哈利说：“我以为你才是那个不依不饶地想要寻求真相的人。”

哈利说：“那个答案——我不知道它会改变什么，可他让你无法置身事外，让你在这24小时内做了那么多偏离原则的事情，全然不像一个黑魔王……他也是。”

他指的是未来的老哈利·波特。

“他使用了黑魔法，不管是不是个意外，他给予你新生，还照料你长大，在一个空荡荡的未来里，我可以感知到他的恐惧。”

照明的光线忽闪忽灭，影子流连在两个人的半身上，黑暗始终没能完全吞没他们。

“所以我来找你，已经做好了准备，希望我的羽翼足够覆盖你，希望你能机灵到不使自己受到伤害，因为我们都要去面对它，至少我以为，是我们都想。”

哈利紧紧地闭起了眼睛：“我猜，决战结束的那一刻就是了？这是我的预感，也许施加在你身上的魔法只能撑到那个时候。”当他睁开双眼，里面盈满了恳求，“无论真实的轮廓有多么绝望，当那个时刻到来，我希望你能在一旁见证它，然后告诉他，告诉未来的我：不要害怕。”

说完，他狠狠地用鼻子哼哼——可脸上的表情更倾向于在唾弃自己——然后伸手去拿冠冕。

“站住，波特。”

这声音唐突插入他们之间，粗鲁得近乎稚气。

汤姆还有些犹疑的表情崩塌了，他的身形微微一斜又瞬间稳住，不在剧本规划内的几个角色出现在高耸的杂物后，马尔福、高尔还有克拉布用魔杖指着他们缓缓靠近。方才的交谈太私密了，哈利有点担心这个意外可能会使青年抓狂。

然而汤姆不动声色地转向斯莱特林的几条小蛇，又是一副若无其事的模样。哈利咬着腮边的肉，思考着该怎么在保全对方的同时顺利摆平这个状况。

“波特，你……”

马尔福和他的跟班们在一个还算安全的距离外停下来，然后哈利不得不和他们展开虚与委蛇的交锋。

起初，这几个猪脑壳冲着他来，他还能以嘲讽来拖延时间，慢慢挪向汤姆的方向，当他们的距离已经近到肉眼可辨时，克拉布终于注意到了这个陌生人：“这是谁？我没见过他，波特，他是你的小男朋友吗？”

哈利的鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了，他寻思七年的学习生活也没能将这傻大个的生存欲望给提得足够高。

“应声落地！”

右边那堆几乎触及天花板的垃圾塔摇晃着朝斯莱特林的三人组倾倒下去时，哈利还提防着冷笑的汤姆有可能的暴起，他反应极快地拽着汤姆向后退，看见罗恩的红脑袋出现在变得清晰的视野里，向他们比划了一个ok的手势之后又被赫敏揪着往这个方向汇合。

垃圾堆那边传来了克拉布气急败坏的大喊大叫：“泥巴种！纯血叛徒！”

哈利、汤姆，还有失踪了一段时间的两个格兰芬多默契地朝来路冲回去，背后都是噼里啪啦的施咒声和破坏的声响，他们听到马尔福在竭力阻止着什么，而克拉布像匹狂躁的野马似的嚷着：“烧了！都烧了！”

然后哈利发现脚下的影子突然深沉了许多……不对，是背景变亮了！有什么东西怪啸着追上他们，周围的温度都明显升高了。

“那个白痴！”哈利惊恐地发现汤姆在狂奔中笑了，不知道是被气笑了还是怎么地，他开怀大笑，也许只是为了更多的混乱和再见到熟悉的恶法而本能地喜悦，“他点着厉火了！”

“谢谢你的解说了！”哈利咆哮道，“现在你知道该怎么停下那玩意儿么？！”

“停下它？这里没有人可以停下它！”

“你可以！”

哈利拦着汤姆停下来，他们回首一看，在身后怒吼的火焰变幻成各种生物，仿佛地狱的冤魂借这法度重返人间，极尽狂欢，始作俑者掉入他无法控制的力量里惨叫着消失了，还连累他的同伴在包围中瑟瑟发抖。

哈利伸出山楂木魔杖，催促汤姆：“将你的手搭上来，我们可以制止它。”

汤姆并不乐意去救方才冒犯他的蠢货，可是再次支配魔法的渴望超越了给予惩罚的恶意，他眯起黑曜石的眼睛，依言搭上了哈利的手。

他的姿态俨然，如此自信，如同他从未远离魔法：

“万咒皆终。”

一激灵，似电流在哈利的脊椎里流窜，哈利的魔力被一种陌生的方式调动，在他们面前形成一堵透明的水墙，他们推动墙体逼向起舞的火焰，恶咒的舞步似乎受到了压制，但是——

“还是不行，这里可作薪柴的易燃物太多了，我们的力量不够。”汗水从汤姆的额头上滑落，他非常不甘心。

罗恩抱着几根扫帚小跑过来：“那就用这个！”

哈利将面露嫌恶的汤姆摁到自己身后，用漂浮咒挟起另一根扫帚，他让罗恩带着赫敏先走，汤姆当即便明白了他想要干什么好事，并为此附到他耳边咒骂他：“如果你打算揣着伪善自杀还牵扯上我——我就杀了你，哈利·波特！*”

哈利心虚地假装没听见。他的起速让对方不得不闭上嘴巴，以免咬着舌头，他们如闪电般绕过几只兴奋的火兽，然后哈利将扫帚扔向绝望的马尔福。

在险之又险地避开了一头从他们底下蹿出来的客迈拉之后，汤姆低呼了一声，一道闪光被饥饿的怪兽们吞没了。

冠冕……哈利想要飞下去，是背后的青年喝止了他：“不必了！……它完了。”

他们看着那饰物被火海抛起又落下，已被玷污的宝石爆裂开来，一阵飘渺的恸哭转瞬即逝，绵延几千年的传说了结了它的使命。

（*我将罗尼这句经典台词让给汤哥了。）


	6. Chapter 6

二十、【因为我害怕突然梦醒】

 

“你们之前去哪了？”

哈利咳嗽着，眼冒金星，艰难地询问赫敏。他毫无形象地坐倒在地，汤姆则撑着走廊的柱子平复呼吸，也不知道那火焰要过多少年才会熄灭。

赫敏半蹲在他身边，将包裹里的东西倒出来：“密室。”几根弯曲的兽牙掉到石板上，乒乓作响，“为了这个。”

“这是……”

“蛇怪的牙齿。都是罗恩的主意，他太棒了你知道吗？他想起二年级的时候，你对那本日记做过的事……”说着说着，她停下来，汤姆正以一种锐利的目光刺向她，察觉到少年魔王的杀气，罗恩立刻护到女友身前，瞪了回去。

哈利干脆视若无睹，继续问赫敏：“然后呢？”

“成功了。”赫敏拍拍罗恩，让后者将金杯的碎片摆出来。

“只剩下那条蛇了。”

哈利有些踉跄地站起来：“他现在会在哪，汤姆？”

“尖叫棚屋吧。”汤姆慢悠悠，却没什么抗拒地说，“现在他应该已经发现了老魔杖的问题，却仍然对圣器上附着的陷阱一无所觉。”

“那我们就到尖叫棚屋去。”

哈利经过汤姆，下意识地伸手去够他，却被汤姆用不轻不重的一巴掌扇开了。

“我说了，我不是你的孩子。”汤姆干巴巴地重复这句让哈利挑眉的话，随后跟上了他。

城堡内的守卫战已经打响了，战况每分每秒愈演愈烈，赫敏要哈利披上隐形衣，他必须看顾好汤姆以免四处乱窜的咒语不长眼地飞向后者。相比之下，虽然他的好朋友们容易被敌人发现，行动却要灵便多了。

在他们快要去到礼堂附近的时候，整栋建筑物不祥地颤抖了一下，听声音像是城堡的一侧被炸飞了，哈利心如擂鼓地望着那方向，希望没有人——除了食死徒——在那冲击下受伤。

室外的巨人挥舞着棍棒，十分的蛮力被二十分的笨重拖了后腿，与装饰在城墙边的石墩武士们战得不分上下，哈利给他和汤姆丢了成打的铁甲咒以避免受到余波的牵连。

直到战场被他们远远甩在身后，那些红色和绿色的光芒还此起彼伏地映亮无云的夜空，连星辰都空前的黯淡。

“他在这里干什么？”哈利见缝插针地向汤姆打听情报，赫敏正和罗恩一起对付打人柳的枝条。

“你有好好听我说话吗？”汤姆皱了皱眉，“他得解决魔杖的问题，他要找个人来完成这件事……”

“是谁？”

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，一个可悲的可怜虫。”汤姆嘴角的笑意呈现出冷漠扭曲的线条。

诚然斯内普确实是个可憎的恶人，也难教哈利消受青年变质的笑容。他留意到对方有点儿咬牙切齿的意思，却不打算为他讲解背后的渊源，只好绞尽脑汁地推测斯内普究竟在哪里得罪了伏地魔。

赫敏的咒语起作用了，柳条在她的指挥下乖巧地分开道路，现出树根处的洞穴。哈利率先钻进入口，他再一次清晰地认识到自己身量的成长，隧道比起四年前更窄了，他们必须匍匐前行。哈利尽量不去想高个儿的汤姆要怎么通过这一段路，他怕自己会分心笑出来，而这时候闹出点什么动静可一点都不滑稽。

尽头并没有什么让人庆幸的好光景，伏地魔站在严重破损的房间中央，地板随着他重心的偏移不断发出令人牙酸的声响，他正在对下属训话，卢修斯·马尔福模仿自家庄园的小精灵，卑微地低垂头颅。

留给哈利观察的豁口只有堵着出口的旧箱子没能完全掩盖好的一条缝，他的注意力在伏地魔身边，在被一个大光球保护的纳吉尼身上。他那么专注地思考着还有什么方法可以确保他们杀死那条蛇，有人抓住他手的时候，可把他吓得汗毛都炸了。

应该是汤姆，他的体温偏低，摊开哈利的掌心往上写字时都是凉丝丝的触感。

‘看别处。’

汤姆写下。

‘她很敏锐。’

哈利悄无声息地咽下一口唾沫，他转而盯着伏地魔脚边的袍子，听那对主仆的对话会有什么走向。

在窒息的几分钟后，伏地魔挥退了大马尔福，还吩咐对方将斯内普带过来，哈利的汗渗透外套底下的T恤，伏地魔的行动终于要进入主题了。


	7. Chapter 7

二十一、【然而你可能比我更清楚我自己】

他们目击了另一场谋杀。

伏地魔杀死了斯内普。哈利曾经的魔药课老师，他在这世上最憎恨的两个男人之一，凤凰社可耻的背叛者，死了。

黑魔王吩咐纳吉尼展露她的毒牙，后者在快得让人做不好心理建设的几秒钟之内咬穿了斯内普的颈动脉，带走了这个可恨又可怜的男人。

在伏地魔离开之后，几个年轻人才惶惶然地走近了还在反射性地作最后一点挣扎的魔药课教授，哈利望着他像破布偶一样倒在尘埃里，虚弱如被他亲手击落高塔的邓布利多。

想来人之将死，都会被同一份寥落浸没。

哈利本该感到快慰，心里却只剩下不见边际的空虚。

他借了赫敏一个小瓶，将斯内普哀求他收集的，从对方的五官里流淌而出的银白色物质给盛起来。

这是记忆——汤姆在他身后指点他，而哈利本身对此也算是熟悉的。

看着我。

斯内普在咽气前留下的遗言。

哈利怀揣着不解与迷惑，以同等沉重的惘然履行了它。

“他是个叛徒。”汤姆背着手，傲慢地睥睨斯内普已然往生的睡容。

哈利将瓶子放进口袋里，情绪并不高涨：“他帮你杀了邓布利多。”

“那是因为邓布利多曾经命令他这么做。”汤姆不屑地说。

哈利犹疑不定地看向他：“后人有帮他正名？”

汤姆侧侧脑袋，眉梢高挑，权当是默认了。

“为什么你不告诉……”哈利顿住了，没有成型的怒火也随即无力地消退，“自然，你巴不得欺瞒你的人再受一次酷刑，杀个成千上万次解恨。”

罗恩悄悄地掩着赫敏退到了角落，沉默降临到两个可能永远也达不成和解的人身上，直到伏地魔高亢冷酷的嗓音再次占据这间房间，或者 、同时在整片学校的领地上宣示他支配的欲望——“他下达最后通牒了。”汤姆侧目避开不会有结果的视线交流，哈利捂着额头，耳鸣越来越严重。

“走吧，去看看这份记忆，看看斯内普给你留下了什么致胜的法宝。”

 

他们回到打人柳前的一块空地上，四周都安静极了，汤姆在一片漆黑中眺望城堡，那栋建筑的轮廓逸散在压着树梢低语的风中，和死气沉沉的凌晨融为一体，然而哈利估计此时距离天明已经不远了。

多少故事以黎明为起点，又在黎明结束。哈利无法阻止这种感慨油然而生：他们真的能够在旅程的最后抵达渴求已久的目的地吗？

汤姆矗立在原地，在一片死寂中，仿佛深海孕育的神秘巨兽。他在发现天色厚重得确实不现一丝蓝色之后，便毫无犹豫地迈步前行。哈利看着青年的背影，曾经因他而生，活在哈利胃里的独角兽群再度骚动起来，在心跳有力的鼓点下，整装待发，奔向自由。

路上没有遇到食死徒，就连负隅顽抗的学生都像是人间蒸发一样，不知所踪。油画里的人物还剩下几位老弱的倚着画框歇息，战场的余韵依旧残留在城堡的残垣断壁上，地板处处可见的浓烈色彩触目惊心，许多他们熟悉的雕像都离开了原位，可能碎在了别的地方，可能碎得面目全非了。

火把燃烧着，却没有带来温度，哈利站在伤者、幸存者聚集的大礼堂外，在对抗伏地魔那么长时间之后，头一回生出了怯懦。

“弗雷德，不、不——！！！”

罗恩悲痛的啜泣尖利地在魔法夜空下划破一道口子，三三两两彼此安抚，轻轻私语的人们都静下来，哈利抛下站在门扉阴影中的汤姆，冲向被韦斯莱家团团簇拥的包围。

他穿过礼堂，周遭坐着左臂鲜血淋漓的厄尼·麦克米兰……被格雷伯克咬伤，还奄奄一息的拉文德·布朗……那个絮絮叨叨，平时总是精力旺盛地驱赶学生的费尔奇虚弱地依偎在脏兮兮的长椅上......似乎还有科林·克里维，他安静地躺在那儿，哈利不敢去想他到底是怎么了……

哈利停在韦斯莱们不远处，罗恩伏在弗雷德的胸前，因承受痛苦而无意识地蜷缩身体，看上去一点也不像个高出他一个头的大男孩。哈利揪着胸口，胃里的冲击翻来覆去地催他作呕，他天旋地转地向后退，目光扫到了被安置在一旁的卢平夫妇。

除了脸色过于苍白，他们就像是睡着了般，虽然胸膛没有再起伏 ，但哈利相信他们正梦见泰迪——他们小小的儿子，他的教子。

……他再也受不了了。

哈利将整个礼堂都甩在身后，他能听见“哈利——”汤姆在呼唤他， 可是他一点也不想理会这个青年。

他害怕他一旦停下来，看进对方的眼睛，就会忍不住诅咒这个从未来返回，应该试图阻止一切，却放任它们发生的人。

尽管他的理智知道，这些苦楚可能都是历史不会变更的部分。

哈利跑到通往校长办公室的石像鬼前，胸中雷鸣电闪，隆隆作响，还在其中鼓动的小气球皱缩成一团，等候暴雨降临。

汤姆的脚步声跟上他时，他的视线冰冷，死死地盯着还没停止旋转的阶梯，头也不回地对身后的人说 ：“不要过来。”

“所以你又要向我发脾气吗？你就是无法抑止对我的愤怒。”

“我不想。我清楚这是没有意义的，但我还控制不住。”

汤姆叹息，哈利还是第一次听见他叹息：“有求必应室被烧没之前， 我是真的不打算再给你提供任何帮助了，哈利·波特。”

哈利苦涩地滚动着喉结。明智的人不会在瞬息万变的局势中轻易许下诺言，也许他只是个鲁莽地秉持决心，却言而无信的傻瓜。

“你使用过时间转换器吗，哈利？”汤姆问。

“只用过一次。”

“你有改变过任何事吗？”

“当然！”哈利激动地抬高声音，又嗫嗫地闭上嘴巴，“……也许不，没有。”

“就是这样，哈利，就是这样。我在很早以前就这么警告过你，虽然当时就连我自己都还怀抱着一丝可笑的……期待。然而很遗憾，所有这一切都是时间的骗局。包括我的思虑，包括我的结论，我的行动，我的建言，全部都只能在一个恒定的桎梏中制造一点无伤大雅的小偏差。有一点你说得对：你自己就可以做到。它们只会朝着同一个方向收束 ，我终究只能做一个旁观者。”

汤姆冷清的声音在他的耳畔回响，空洞地抹杀了多余的感情色彩，却出乎意料地麻痹了泛滥的痛楚……暂时地。

“希望我这么说能让你清醒点。”

青年的影子越过他的肩膀，在石像边晃动，哈利用袖子抹了一下眼角，转身对汤姆说： “难得你会承认事情不受你掌控。”

汤姆拨开一缕垂到他鼻梁上的刘海，耸耸肩：“有吗？”

青年黑魔王走上前来，直到与他并立：“来吧，有始有终。

*（Come on. Let's finish this the way we started. Together.）”

（*电影死圣下破特对老伏的表白，翻译由沧晗童鞋提供）


	8. Chapter 8

二十二、【世上还有很多未解之谜，你算一个】

 

办公室里的肖像都空了，包括属于邓布利多的那一幅画框。  
哈利本来还指望着和他说上几句话，哪怕只是没有一点建设性意见的闲谈也行。

汤姆将手插进兜里，隔着办公桌望向那幅画，他的凝视足以在供画像邓布利多打盹的扶手椅上穿一个洞：“看着是逃了。”

“也许他在这里也帮不上什么忙，所以才到别处去了。”哈利将冥想盘放到办公桌上，拇指摩挲着瓶沿，在和汤姆对眼之后，他把银白色的记忆倒进了盆子里。

他在汤姆的要求下尝试扩大盆子，有后者的指导这事并不算难。在一切都准备妥当之后，也没有留给哈利犹豫的时间了，他深吸一口气，和汤姆一起潜入了似梦非幻的记忆影像中。

银色的雾气盘旋着将他们卷入那褪色的空间里。哈利未曾想过他会在混血王子的记忆里再一次见到自己的母亲，还是如此深刻地围绕着她……那些画面仿佛在倾诉着由始至终难以磨灭的遗憾。

他和汤姆时而降落到阳光明媚的草坪上，时而混入哐啷作响的车厢里，他们从分院仪式看到毕业典礼，哈利从不知晓母亲的身影也在自己厌恶的人心里闪耀了那么久。

两个小人儿不算动人的相遇，顺其自然的友谊，还有懵懂青涩的少年情愫，最后因为道路分歧而就此诀别，莉莉·伊万斯和西弗勒斯·斯内普曾为至交好友。

哈利的指甲陷进肉里，双拳攥得发疼。不远处的斯内普在向主人交托预言之后，又卑微地跪在邓布利多的面前乞求他保全那个女孩——他心中永远的女孩——的性命，汤姆对此嗤之以鼻。

结果，斯内普亲手抽空的楼阁轰然坍塌，谁都无法扭转悲剧尘埃落定，所有罪行，悔恨，眷恋犹如缠身毒咒，注定他要饱尝在日光下无所遁形也不得归宿的折磨，只能依靠徒劳地填补内心的无底深渊，在等待命运的召唤前苟延残喘。

‘……必须得由你来杀死我。’

走神的哈利抬起了下巴，他麻木地听着邓布利多这么吩咐斯内普，他分不清老人的语气是冷漠或是温柔……只是，身边的动静引起了他的关注，汤姆的肩膀莫名地变得紧绷起来。

‘……既然你不在乎死，为什么不让德拉科得手呢？’斯内普看上去全无耐性，像只疲惫又暴躁的动物，无力地抗拒这个命令。

然而邓布利多说，他不希望马尔福的灵魂因为那个残酷的任务，因他的缘故而破碎。

‘……那么我的灵魂呢？’哈利全神贯注地投入感觉，连两位师长的对话都远去了，在短暂的一刹那里，汤姆屏住了呼吸，当后者再喘气的时候，其鼻息变得较之前更沉重而急促。

‘……邓布利多？那我的灵魂呢？’

记忆往前跳跃。汤姆突然看向他，哈利假装沉迷思索的模样，他知道对方的视线长久地停留在他身上，却不知道为什么自己不敢对上它。

很快，无论汤姆是否恢复了正常，哈利都没有心思继续纠结了。

因为邓布利多真正渴望他为他完成的使命终于揭开了谜底，而这个谜底像是一记重锤，将他的希望和心都砸得粉碎。

‘……你让他活着，只是为了他能在适当的时候赴死？’斯内普颤声总结道，哈利的身形摇晃起来，又咬紧牙关支撑住。

‘……没有别的办法，西弗勒斯……’邓布利多瘫软地靠着椅背，声音却铿锵有力，‘……一个必须死在另一个手上……这是独属于他们的宿命……’

都结束了。

哈利离开冥想盆，踉踉跄跄地向后退，直至撞上一旁的柱子，再慢慢地滑坐到地上，他神思恍惚地瞪着自己的膝盖，膝盖上勒起青筋的手背，汤姆的喃喃低语仿佛是从天边飘来的，飘渺得不真实：“魂器…预言…原来如此…原来如此……”

哈利说不出话。

“起来。”汤姆大步走向他，粗暴地提起他的领子，红光在他的眼瞳里一闪而逝，但他的表情依旧保持克制，“需要我做点什么来刺激你吗？……回答我，哈利·波特——”

苍白的情绪化作蹿升的怒火，哈利一把搡开了他：“你知道这件事，你知道我身上有你的……灵魂碎片，你知道我必须把自己交出去……”

哈利把手放到胸膛上，悲哀地发现里面仍然是颗鲜活地跳动着的果实，与他额头上突突疼痛的频率逐渐平行一致。

“带着它，我怎么可能活下来？我怎么敢活下来？可笑我还相信你，和你那子虚乌有的未来……”

汤姆被气笑了。

“然后？我知道又怎样？我告诉了你之后又怎样？你就会逃走吗？——那我还真的想大开眼界呢，救世主。”

汤姆扑向他，五指在他的脖子上方虚虚地抓挠着，哈利认为青年是想要掐断它，可最终那只手只是绕到了他的脑袋后面，牢牢固定住他面对的方向。

“别傻了。我在这里意味着什么，你不是最清楚不过吗？”汤姆讥讽地说，“是谁在那阳台上对我大言不惭？看看，世人都错估了你，你是个懦夫。”

“我不是！你不懂……我只是……我愿意站出去，如果这是命中注定，唯一的办法，我会……”

“你是的。”哈利不再挣扎之后，汤姆的左手攀到了他的眉梢上又轻轻地滑下来，手指在他的绿眼睛边缘徘徊，有些粗鲁地揉着，似乎在抹掉什么东西，“不然你也不会这么做……哈利，我终于搞懂你了。”

“什么？”哈利说，“你到底在说什么？我做了什么？”

汤姆不曾放过他。他的面容倒映在青年的眼眸里，他甚至看得见绝望还在其上漫延，相信对方也能从他的眼睛里看到自己，看到一个破壳而出的怪物撕裂了伪装，凶狠狰狞……还有点，隐晦得让哈利以为那是错觉的委屈。

“如果我没猜错——那我认为，我已经找到未来的哈利·波特埋藏在这里的真相了。”

“是什么……？”哈利艰难地询问他。

汤姆厌弃地睨着哈利，在眨眼过后重新与后者拉开了距离，他没打算回答哈利，反而是将目光投回邓布利多的空画像上：“他果然是逃了，因为他心中有愧。”

“汤姆——”哈利的语气焦急得仿佛恳求了。

“嘘——”青年将食指点在唇上，示意他冷静下来，边侧过头面无表情地审度眼前人，“你以为我会阻止你，或者干脆将你逼到前线？不……全都取决于你。如果你不想赴约，如果你想离开，那就离开好了。”

哈利蹲坐在原地，他将后脑勺贴近背后的柱子，紧紧闭着眼睛在思考，虽然打结的脑筋混乱得无济于事。

“……告诉我，哈利·波特曾做过逃兵吗？”

“好问题。我应该把那本传记带过来，让你看看上面是怎么评价你的。”

“那么。”哈利的喉结在忐忑中滚动，“你能告诉我，我去到你面前时的样子吗？”

他问：“在你，在现在，在未来的伏地魔看来，去禁林赴死的哈利·波特——是什么样的？”

沉默。

这段沉默长到令哈利误以为片刻的黑暗到达了永恒之境，世间除他以外再无别人。

他几乎是被逼着睁开了双眼。

汤姆没有离开。他只是盯着他，像长途火车上的乘客，漫无目的地将目光交给车窗外退逝的风景，似乎在做的仅仅是没有深意的举动。

“怎么？”

“狼狈。”汤姆的左手托腮，就像在闲聊，“就和你现在一样，符合我对败者的所有想象：孤身一人，瑟瑟发抖，还以为我没有注意到。你看着我，向我走来，脚下没有一步犹豫。”

“向死亡走去？”

“向死亡走来。”


	9. Chapter 9

二十三、【回过神来时，我不得不注意到一些滑稽的情况】

 

“说点什么吧，汤姆。”哈利举步迈过滚到他脚下的碎砖，对同在隐形衣下，近在咫尺的汤姆说，“其实我还挺好奇你说的‘蠢事’都有些什么呢。”

操场上没有别的学生，只剩下费尔奇的身影还在右侧的长廊里摇来晃去，看来伤势没有影响他重操旧业，他已经开始在废墟里打扫起来了。

汤姆毫不在乎他们的伪装，踢开了烂花坛边沿的瓦片：“有意义吗？”

“没有。只是还有一段路，我们不说话可能会很尴尬。”哈利说。

汤姆似笑非笑地感叹一声：“你的恢复速度真是惊人。”他无礼地用拇指比了比忙碌着清理石块的校工，将救世主与一根筋的老顽固相提并论。

“再过一个小时左右，太阳还要照常升起呢。”除了不自然地托举斗篷的姿势，他们和闲庭信步的过路人别无二致，“所以——跟我讲讲吧，我以为羞辱敌人是你的拿手好戏？”

哈利听见对方轻轻的一声嗤笑。

于是，汤姆说：“有一年圣诞，你没有做早餐，我以为你终于跑路了，但是窗外的警笛呼啸得比颂歌还烦人，因为你——你被卡在邻居的烟囱里过了整整一夜。救援来到的时候，半条街的人都看见你被扒下裤子的模样。”

哈利下意识地用空闲的手捂住脸。

“后悔了吗？”

“……你可以继续说下去。”

“梅林，你真是个合格的受虐狂。”

他们穿过城墙上的拱门，可见一片开阔的草地，因为摄魂怪染指此处的余威未散，所以风没有流动，汤姆的声音似雪花落地，和通道被践踏的响声一起迅速融化在平原里。

“……那条金鱼是发下来的作业，但你把它和墙角长出来的花混淆了。喝过加料的汤后你的脑袋肿得跟头猪似的，后来有段时间推销饼干的小孩都谢绝上门，真难判断我到底该庆幸哪件事啊。”

哈利心灰意冷地将双眼放直：“哎，已经乱七八糟到失去真实感了。”

“而我隔三差五地就需要处理这类烂摊子。”汤姆向他微微一笑，语气不善，让哈利心惊肉跳。

海格的小屋在更浅色的天幕里露出了一角，没有牙牙的吠叫欢迎他们，也没有一丝光亮指引他们在有界线的小路上正确前行。

哈利停下脚步，禁林犹如一张呜咽不止的深渊大口，等待猎物自投罗网。如果踏进林子，他们就得尽量保持缄默了。

汤姆也和他一起眺望入口处那几棵参差不齐的榉树，用延续话题的不经意口吻说：“有一回，学校组织了海边活动。真的很凑巧，你知道吗？——那段时间，我正好看见自己领着两个孩子，跑到一处位于海边小村附近的……岩洞去。”

哈利不安地看着他。

“而我正好也有几个想要教训的人，也许这是个让我做点什么的好机会。”他们的手臂相贴，哈利听得见青年在打坏主意时依旧平稳的心跳。

“不过很遗憾，那是个亲子活动。我不清楚是让你在沙滩上发病更糟，还是行事中被你阻止更糟，因为这两种可能发生的概率都太高了，所以我干脆放弃参加活动，这其实没什么。”汤姆顿了顿，“结果你中了超市的二等奖，康沃尔郡两天一夜双人游。”

哈利一愣，随后笑容犹如上弯的月牙，爬到了高处：“我知道。”

“什么？”

“你一定想到阳光明媚的海滩上去。”

这句话一定有魔力，因为巧舌如簧如汤姆·里德尔也不由得语塞了几秒，继而硬邦邦地批评起让他吃了个闷亏的哈利来：“你简直就是他。你们说了一样的话，真恶心。”反应过来的青年咋舌，仿佛唾弃这般正面的想法是他这类人的义务，“不，我本来已经约好打工的地方了。”

哈利过耳不闻，自顾自地又向前进：“那沙滩漂亮吗？”

汤姆被带入他的节奏，只得嘶声威吓：“只有砂，人海，垃圾，灰铁色的地平线。”哈利扯扯他，提醒他避开一只濒死的八眼巨蛛，也使他走了神，“……和不错的天气。”

哈利无声地大笑。

进到林里就安静得乏味了。他们小心越过虬结的树根，入眼尽是合抱粗的树干，林间的雾气都是些灰扑扑的云层落到泥土上的幻影，深入到来路和去路再分不出区别，既无虫豸躁动的歌唱，也无猫头鹰故弄玄虚的低语。

“等等。”

哈利灵光一闪，自己从隐形衣里走出来，一个亟待验证的想法使他心跳加速。

哈利从口袋里掏出邓布利多留给他的金飞贼，他第一场正式比赛的战利品，为了捕捉这颗顽皮的小球，他险些在高速飞行中将它吞进肚子里。

呼吸到自由的空气，飞贼发出蜜蜂振翅的嗡鸣，在半空中围绕他的主人自在地舞动。

“哈利？”汤姆的疑问在林间的空地上飘忽，方位不明。

“这个金飞贼......是邓布利多指名交给我的遗物。上面写着......”哈利一把抓获它，赢了谢幕前的最后一场游戏，“‘我在结束时打开’（I open at the close.）。”

他若有所思地打量浮现在金属外壳上的小字，缓缓将飞贼举到唇边：“我准备好赴死了（I'm ready to die.）。”

哈利落下一吻。

然后，感知到他怀揣决意的魔法机关如花苞开裂，现出里面被妥帖收藏的黑色小石头——死神的复活石。

汤姆脱下斗篷，像凭空出现了一颗漂浮的头颅，震惊地瞪着他曾经遍寻而不得的宝物，接着，他又像是恍然大悟般垂头看了看自己透明的身体，惊喜随即变成了掩饰挫败的冷淡：“我真是不敢相信，我竟然被廊下的青鸟给蒙蔽了这么久......”

哈利的目光描摹着石头上代表三件死亡圣器的图案，点点头：“无论如何，都不重要了——”

复活石滚入他的掌心，被他转了三次。

哈利虔诚地闭目祈祷，默念他想见的人的名字，没多久，细碎的脚步声在落叶上踏出了几条小径，向他聚拢而来。哈利眨眨眼睛，他朝思暮想的身影，他的父母……詹姆斯和莉莉……他的教父……小天狼星……还有莱姆斯……他们都来了。

“是意外之喜了，汤姆。”哈利噙着泪水对他身边的青年说，“只是意外之喜而已。”

詹姆斯望向儿子的眼神就像是在拼合自己缺席的十七年：“我得说，我们一直都希望能在一个更好的时机与你重逢，可总是天不遂人愿。”

哈利破涕为笑：“不，爸爸。当下就是最好的时机。”

莉莉百感交集地歪着头，将所有爱意都化作一声叹息：“瞧瞧你现在面对前方的样子，好像反而在安慰我们杞人忧天了。”

小天狼星也咧嘴一笑：“像那个曾经与我并肩作战的人。”

莱姆斯不无赞同地附和了他：“也是我手下第一个成功施展守护神咒的学生。”

哈利环视一周，将他们的脸庞都刻在心里，轻轻咂动唇瓣：“对不起。我想我可能还要很久，很久，才能回到你们身边。”

他扭头面向汤姆，被对方眼中暗藏的了悟和极其反常的怜悯所慑，福至心灵，仿佛冥冥中有天意借他之口倾吐而出：“只盼着终有一天，我完成使命之后，那场再会能带给我永恒的平静。”

 

哈利似乎已经送走了死神用以引诱生者的黄泉幻想。

汤姆不耐烦地催促他：“可以了吗？”

“抱歉。”哈利向他笑笑，“你不打算再说点什么吗？”

“不，我没什……”

许是夜里动静太大，鸟群因而四散，青年的心跳节奏加快了，对危险极其敏感的他在眼角余光扫到对方举起魔杖的同时反射性地伸手规避。

“统统石化。”然而哈利已经得手了。

救世主握着魔杖，向不见天日的树丛呼出一口寒气，他沉默地踱向维持着伸出手的姿势被冻结在原地的青年黑魔王，从地上捡起垂落的隐形衣，将它披到了对方身上。

斗篷妥善地藏起眼前人的身影，只剩下那只抗拒被摆布的左手，如同不速之客弃置的恶作剧商品，滑稽地悬挂在空地上。

哈利也伸出手，与它礼貌地交握。他凝视着看不见的人，微张的嘴巴斟酌着语句……也许，有时候他真的没有那么多想说的话：

“再见。”

他盖住那只手，头也不回地向约定的地方走去。


	10. Chapter 10

二十四、【若那时我哭了，肯定是因为我害怕】

 

‘......我的朋友们，虽知恐惧源于未知，此乃老生常谈。

连鬼魂都无法描述地府的风景，恐怕这份禁忌是决意剥夺生者的理智，要在生死边缘对我们一生执着的礼仪和态度进行一番考验，胜者方可入乐园。既如此，为生存奋力挣扎总显得无可厚非。

然而我很好奇，伏地魔王在着力瞒骗死神的同时，在他为了达成这个目的，将自己的灵魂一片又一片地分为七份的举动背后，难道就没有哪怕一丝惧意吗？考虑到他自己也曾声明，他已臻前无古人的伟业，难道他就没有思考过，分裂灵魂与死亡，本质上都是为他带来无法掌控之未来的未知吗？’——吉尔伯特·巴沙特《伤痕之子》

禁林看起来这么陌生，甚至连危险的生物都不愿意探出他们的触角 ，先前在这里游曳过一段时间的噬魂怪将春末的温度全部吸走，汤姆 ·里德尔被一张可以与世隔绝的圣物包裹着，仿佛在黄泉路上不进不退，踟蹰徘徊的亡灵。

在最初，在被留下的怒火熄灭之后，灰烬冷却得飞快，他只是又读完了一个结局而已，就和他二十年来如影随形、对抗和接受都早已没有区别的记忆幻象一样。

他所憎恨的，不过是有朝一日会被自以为是的蠢材，被傲慢的神明，以及被处其二者威胁却求而不得的力量所摆布……亦只能随波逐流的无力感而已。

哈利·波特再无惶惑的背影加深了这份怨怼，又使他回想起自己在昏暗的老宅地下室里翻阅《伤痕之子》的心情。

魔王与救世主间的联系之深切，令他们足以在记载双方的史料上占据同等的位置，提起他等于提及他。

与死敌相提并论，多么惹人作呕，然而汤姆矛盾地认同，也只有生死大敌，才是所有关系中最有可能对等的存在。

汤姆的手脚确实被石化咒束缚，他的身体无疑是处于非自愿的固定中，但是他的思考从不停歇，传记作者的大放厥词总是在他的脑海里挥之不去。

“你怎会了解，凡人。”汤姆僵硬的脸连自虐性的咬牙切齿都做不成，唯有发自肺腑的怒吼还在抵抗这个现状，“我要成为一个追逐者，而非被追逐者，这才是其中最大的不同*。”

快了。

距哈利离开没有多久，但是他估计前者将要碰上伏地魔了。

果不其然，仿佛在远处的丛林间隐约看见了一丝杀气腾腾的绿光，那是黑魔王出手的痕迹。奇怪的是，那光芒反常地没有在转瞬间消失，反而越来越亮，传得越来越远，汤姆无法眨眼，只好吃惊地注视着近在眼前的光芒炸开，将他的世界晕染成一片雪白，将他的意识抛飞到不可见的维度之外。

当他醒来，他发现自己自己正站在一个朦胧又明亮的地方，身上的旧袍子不见了，取而代之的是出发前的衬衫夹克，手上的维生带也完好无损。

汤姆随便往一个方向走，周遭景物的轮廓渐渐清晰起来，这是个车站，是去往霍格沃兹上学的小巫师们都很熟悉的国王十字车站。漫无目的地踱步的同时，青年不禁想到，对于曾经的他和他的死敌来说，这里都相当于是一个魔法启程的地方。

汤姆停下脚步，他看见两个人影在白雾的彼端若隐若现，当他眯起眼睛观察的时候，人影又近了，变得更好辨认，他们的出现不在汤姆的期待之中，也不出其意料之外。

哈利·波特正与阿不思·邓布利多交谈，他的靠近似乎没有打扰这对师生，甚至没有引起他们的注意，随着三人的距离缩短到彼此不容忽视的地步，汤姆的冤家们依旧没有对他的现身表示诧异。

汤姆并不认为他们是故意的，或许他的身姿确实没有在客观意义上映入一老一少两位格兰芬多的视野里。这么想着肩膀也不由放松下来，虽然他痛恨被忽略，可是能够光明正大地窥探曾给他创造了诸多麻烦的敌人也不失愉快。

站在旁边听了一会儿，他有点失望，哈利和邓布利多的谈话似乎被什么阻隔，内容像是从信号不好的通讯器材里断断续续漏出来的只字片言，需要他费神拼凑。而他理得越是清晰，肚子里就越是窝火，因为这些零碎的信息都围绕着他，围绕着伏地魔出于自大犯下的致命失误。

尽管汤姆在后世的书籍里发现了许多针对他的愚蠢评判，但是被对手当面指正依然是奇耻大辱。

本能性的憎恶淡化之后，烦闷如雨后春笋般滋长，转眼间烦闷也成为多余的包袱，汤姆只觉得眼前的场景颇为乏味。

这么多年来，经验总骗不了他，与其向无法互动的幻象大发雷霆，不如用索命咒威胁幽灵，以上皆为白费功夫。斯莱特林不能诅咒他们，不能打断他们，也失去了继续拼图的兴趣（和他推理出来的真相八九不离十），转而打算绕过两个对话者探索这个不寻常的地方。

这里的主人大概已经察觉到汤姆打算消极怠工，便以一种迟来的恶作剧式幽默调整了他决意远离的失灵频道，以图用救世主恢复流畅的谈吐吊住还没走远的青年。

“也许我们该帮帮他。”

这句话穿透薄雾而来，暧昧的世界一下子变得明朗起来，同时还带起背景里忽近忽远的微弱嘤咛，像在不合时宜的季节听见遥远聒噪的蝉鸣，野外不期而遇的曼德拉草，一阵战栗自上而下贯穿汤姆，然后他对身体的操控偏向失灵，不由自主地侧身回去，视线机械性地紧随哈利的身影移动。

当后者在一条长椅边蹲下来，椅子阴影处的血肉模糊刺痛了他的眼睛，好似有人狠狠敲了他一锤，令他头晕目眩。

哈利的手在蜷缩的小家伙上犹豫不决，呜咽的婴儿血淋淋的，仿佛触碰哪里都是给他增添额外的痛苦，这诡异的情景让汤姆喘不过气来，他想他应该知道那是什么。

“那是我们无能为力的东西，哈利。”邓布利多冷静地说，和汤姆擦肩而过。

“噢。”哈利失望地垂下眼睛，并无意质疑校长的说法，却用手托起了婴儿小小的头和皱巴巴的脚，“……比我想象的要沉。”

老人推了推眼镜：“哈利？”

像被死角处的一枪击中，陌生却怀念的错觉袭来，汤姆低咒一声，虚软地后退一步，一双晦暗不明的黑色眼睛瞪得老大，这位主演正用一副生平罕见的表情迎接一幕恐怖又荒唐的画面。

哈利笨拙地把小家伙放到臂弯里，想了想，还摇了摇这个简陋的襁褓，婴儿顿时又挤出几声不安稳的啜泣，使他有些尴尬。他并不习惯做保姆：“我想，让他靠着我会暖和点。”

可他怀里的生物还在颤抖着，和刚出壳的雏鸟一样光秃秃的并不讨人喜爱。救世主在空气里抓取一条又一条毛毯，它们都被盖到婴儿身上，又都在接触到婴儿时以云雾一样的狡猾消散，几个来回后哈利不得不接受，这个被抛弃的小生命并没有领受这空间恩惠的权利。少年人的脸上有些疲惫的茫然，微皱的眉头似乎在思考一系列的哲学问题。

汤姆的双唇抖动，曾令人欣然拜服的金舌头褪了色：“伪善。”

“我知道有人形容这是伪善，并且我也认可他们的说法，我想我确实愚蠢。”哈利抱着小孩，坐在地上站不起来，“但是如果他能感觉得到，我希望他知道有人愿意抱起他。”

一个古老的、和农夫、和蛇有关的寓言正向预言转变。汤姆想要冷笑，喉咙里却呵出一声短促而古怪的音调，他想用最邪恶的现实狠狠碾碎这种天真，他收藏了很多足以在这种场合上发挥效用的残忍案例，却突然意识到哈利并不是在向他搭话，也并不是在向他解释什么。

汤姆那么了解救世主，甚至可以认为，哪怕他当真蛊惑后者，也不见得能让救世主丢开手里的小东西。

理智回笼之后他感到一阵无以言喻的空虚。

邓布利多沉默地注视他的学生，过后不赞同地摇头：“不对。”

邓布利多款款走到哈利身边，他的姿态极其符合汤姆对伪君子的想象，青年的胸膛里复又燃起阴冷的魔鬼火焰，既想要撕咬那斩钉截铁的反对，又渴望他为他验证阴翳长存光明之中。

“你不该这么抱孩子，他们的颈椎还很脆弱。”

“这样吗？”哈利按照邓布利多描述的姿势进行调整，脸上、耳朵尖，都能看见羞赧的颜色，“嘘嘘嘘，别哭，你得体谅我，我还是第一次抱像你这么小的娃娃。”

他手忙脚乱地哄着又被他鼓弄得泫然欲泣的婴儿，老人饶有兴趣地看着，眼弯弯地呼出了像被人挠痒痒似的轻笑声。

……

…………

汤姆想起了气球。一只神秘失踪的气球。

它是红色的，轻飘飘地升到屋顶角落里，像一只谨慎的鸟儿，在躲避偷走他的小贼。它和年幼的汤姆·里德尔安静地对峙着，直到被老宅的主人发现，第二天就失去了踪影。

老哈利·波特拉着他的手问他，气球是别人送的？

他说，是约翰的母亲给约翰的，约翰牵着它到处跑，他认为这是在鼓励他拿走它。

别再这么做了好吗？如果你喜欢，我会给你买——老波特舔了舔干燥的唇，眼里闪着失望的光。

小汤姆看得懂。他根本不喜欢气球，所以他摇头：你不会的，因为你不在乎。

什么——老波特皱起眉头——谁说我不在乎。

你自己。小汤姆脆生生的声音里没有起伏。因为你从来没有问过我喜欢什么。

小汤姆环视这个房子，老波特也跟随他的视角去观察格里莫广场12号，这里暮气沉沉，几乎没有小孩子生活过的痕迹，梅林知道这里住了小汤姆，住了五年。

老波特哭了，他捂着脸半跪在地毯上，眼泪顺着皱纹间的缝隙湿润了他的面庞。

梅林啊……我以为——小汤姆看着眼前颤动的银白色发旋——我竟然可以放任自己以为……

老波特抱住孩子，在他小小的胸膛前哭得很伤心：“……以为你不是一个活生生的人。”

此刻气球上打的结松了，咻咻地漏气，那些正在腐烂的、混沌不明的东西进入更广阔的空间里，与没有意义的雾气同化，将青年汤姆·里德尔推离那其乐融融的场景。哈利和邓布利多的笑语又变得笼统起来，热意升腾，像沙漠的海市蜃楼扭曲了空气，从汤姆变得模糊的视线里袅袅消失.......或者，是他自己消失了，他的意识浮浮沉沉，似乎正处于一个不算舒适的怀抱中，他挣扎着挪动不灵活的手脚，睁开迷蒙的眼睛，世界太明亮了，他只能撑开一丝光芒来观察。

只见上方有一片朦胧的青翠的颜色，像生命，又像行将就木的诅咒。


	11. Chapter 11

二十五、【当我再一次见到你的时候，我们都十分惊慌失措】

 

汤姆从法阵上爬起来，啐出嘴里的灰尘。

有什么东西在抚摸他，他抬头一看，是破墙生长的植物和斜阳余晖。

肯定是有人激活了玻璃窗上残留的魔法，伪装的风景在燃烧，洒下红色的方块分割客厅。汤姆揉着剧痛的太阳穴，被他拨开的花儿摇曳着，入他眼帘的都是些超现实的事物，包括不可能在这样的废墟里茂盛开放的花卉，包括满眼刺目的橘红。

汤姆的喘息平缓了，另一边拉风箱似的呼吸声变明显了。

他在东倒西歪的杂物里发现一块布盖住了被蛀空的树墩，仔细一瞧那块烂木头，原来是他的养父、曾经大名鼎鼎的巫师界救世主哈利·波特。

他将人翻过来，手里只有扶着骨架的触感，因为对方俯卧在尘土飞扬的地毯上，半边脸被弄脏了，所以看起来有点滑稽，然而他老迈的五官皱缩在一起，又像是干涸的大地，因此违和感竟然并不强烈；他还架着那副旧眼镜，只是一边镜片裂了，似乎是个新痕迹；他的肺部听起来大概是快罢工了，将嗬哧嗬哧的杂音收拢又推出，充当打呼的声音。

汤姆失焦的视线在飘着尘的空气里摸索了一阵，他背对着夕阳，顺了顺老人的气，将后者歪掉的眼镜扶正。昏睡的老人后来被挪到沙发上，汤姆点着壁炉，走进厨房烧水，一旁的摆钟在他们离开老宅的期间彻底停了。

 

汤姆在哈利的唇上蘸了点糖水，老人砸吧砸吧嘴，本能地渴求更多的水份，他啜着伸到嘴边的吸管，幽幽转醒，汤姆与年轻的他分别还像是转眼前的事情，这会儿看他深陷的眼窝，里面的绿色已经浑浊了。

老人缓缓摇晃脑袋，蹭了蹭后脑勺下软硬适中的物体：“这是......你的腿吗？”得到汤姆的默认后，他心满意足地长叹一声，沙哑的嗓音仿佛要动摇室内凝滞的风：“谢谢。这让我想起了......上发条摔倒的那次。”

哈利的十指交错放在胸膛上，一副入土为安的模样。

汤姆对怀念往昔的话题提不起劲，他一只手把玩着冬青木魔杖，倦懒的目光随着窗户变幻的蓝天白云随意流逝，良久，久到哈利又快打瞌睡了，他才将魔杖拨到指间，以一种奇妙的方式挑着它指向客厅中央的魔法阵，轻慢的本色可见一斑：“仿冥想盘构架的基底术式，混入了乱七八糟的新调料......”

“即时演算。”哈利的语气有些得意，“这种技术在麻瓜界已经不新鲜咯，但是你只要在骨董魔法里添一笔就能让它们脱胎换骨。它能让潜入记忆的人感觉更真实。”

汤姆颔首，对老人的沾沾自喜不以为意，既像是叹息，又像是讽刺：“你这么做又有什么意义呢。“

哈利歪着脑袋，像听到什么蠢话：“意义自有自在，它只向需要行动的人展示它的价值。对我，就是因为我想念我的孩子。 ”

汤姆摊开手，示意自己不参与狡辩的对论。

“你想听故事吗？”老人抿了抿满是褶子的嘴巴，躺着很舒服，为了保护他的枕头，他擅自安排了枕头主人接下来的行程，“既然你被我困在沙发上，那你也不得不听了。”

“是吗？”青年不置可否地侧目，他挥一挥魔杖，盛夏的日光更加灿烂，窗边的花朵顺着他挥舞魔杖的轨迹，以一种缓慢但肉眼可见的速度抽枝发芽，旧的凋零，新的又放，“事先声明，我讨厌大团圆结局的故事。”

哈利很是愉快地说：“那你一定不会失望的。”他轻轻地拍了拍自己干瘪的肚子，“因为我要说的是大团圆结局之后的故事。”

 

哈利·波特乐观地认为，他只是活得长了一点，比其他人长一点，只是一点。

百年时间白驹过隙。

首先，是他的妻子，哈利向她承诺自己很快跟上去；

然后，是两位好友，其他朋友，他们向他承诺会在下面为他开一个欢迎派对；

他的教子突然远行，只给他留下一通讣告；

一个多云的日子，他端详幺子阿不思选好的墓志铭，是个幽默的句子 ，他难受地想，幽默是件好事；

有些事超乎了他的想象，像昨天孙儿还绕膝，今天就看见他们披霜戴银；

哈利·波特站在倒闭的丽痕书店前，摸了摸自己的额头，那道闪电伤疤几乎平了，世间风平浪静。

我是怎么了。哈利·波特绝望地想。我是怎么了 ？

他开始和极少数的知情人一起研究发生在他身上的事。他们尝试提出假说，像是：他作为傲罗活动时被某个古老的遗迹诅咒了。或是：怀疑他在一场狂欢上醉得稀里糊涂，灌了满满一杯吸血鬼的特调体液。

比起假说更像是插科打诨的玩笑，无补于事的安慰。

一个宁静的夜晚，在最后一个知情人病逝的隔日，猫头鹰将专门留给他的口信衔进来，他看到：“亲爱的老朋友，我体谅你，但是你不能一直回避那件事，你是个英雄。你不妨换个角度想，也许这就是一种不被期待，不由分说的‘奖励’呢？”

一种‘奖励’？哈利·波特恼火地放下信纸。有什么留给他吗？一地残骸。

夏末秋起，冬去春来，更多熟悉的地方关门大吉，渐渐地，哈利·波特不需要伪装了，没有人会认出他来。他有什么好伤感的呢？他的身体早就不适应经常性的出门了。

家门前能远远地见到麻瓜的高楼林立，越盖越近，季节变换乱着来，空气嗅着异味更浓，但是麻瓜的技术逐渐赶上了魔法，机械傀儡跟着主人走街串巷，经常会在他门前出意外，然后他就在门扉后听那些等待维修工一时闲聊的人说：是时候给换个盖了。

——不是指他们宠物机的皮肤，指的是天空。

他窝在潮湿冰冷的被窝里，不由得埋怨：如果他真的拯救了世界，世界怎么允许他们都变成这么凄惨的样子。

“人生不如意，十之八九啊。”老人感慨一声，习惯性地说教。“你看，有时候死神向你打招呼，未必是想害你。”

汤姆的表情看上去是想要将他推下地毯。

在一夜失眠之后，哈利·波特得出结论：未来的事不妨交给未来的人决定，他得想个办法回去。

他将旮旯里发黄的信纸找出来，抚平上面的皱褶，他必须正视那场决定他命运的决斗了。他还有一个弥留之际的梦境没有昭告天下，而知道这件事的老友都在列车的终点站等着他开派对，作为主角，他不能再让其他人久等了。

“严格意义上来说，我不算是伏地魔的魂器。不过他遗留在我额头上的碎片确实使我们紧密相连，太过紧密了。”

梅林的裤衩，人真的不该随便使用不熟悉的魔咒。哈利不无遗憾地说。

汤姆对他怒目而视，老眼昏花的人并不在意。

“所以当那片灵魂滞留车站的时候，我的车票也没有发下来。”

老人顿了顿，有些不好意思：“——本来我是这么想的。”

仪式出了差错。哈利·波特确实没什么黑魔法亲和力，他不知所措地瞪着凭空出现的婴儿，和婴儿一起尖叫。他精神错乱地捧着婴儿贴近自己的额头，被婴儿踢了一脚。

“在设想中，魂片应该重新凭依我，如果我们被魔法判别为一个整体，也许魂片会成为我在彼岸的锚点，我们可以一起穿过神秘事务司的拱门。”

汤姆摸了摸下巴，再世为人的学究精神苏醒过来：“不失为一个有趣的构想。”

“谢谢。”哈利无力地吐出一口浊气，“既然仪式失败，那就是我的推论错了。”

“不，不完全错。当时你只是忘了还有另一件关键因素。”汤姆接着说。“——预言。”

哈利的表情说明青年猜对了，事情重回掌控的感觉却没有预想中那么美妙。汤姆将要代老人道出的真相简直是在否定伏地魔王汲汲营营的几十年，包括最辉煌的一呼百应，包括最落魄的蛰伏他乡。如果这世上真的存在一种名为‘命运’的强制力，他就是个将自己拐进陷阱里的可笑愚者。

“如果黑魔王和救世主彼此不攻伐，只要作为魂片宿主的你不死，魔王也不会死。”汤姆咋舌，懊悔从他的脸上一闪而过，“这是前无古人的魔法实验，谁都无法断言它的效力会持续多久，数十年？百年？千年？这可能才是魂器的发明者最终想要实现的效果！”

地震了。哈利的枕头颤动起来，他慌张地抱住青年的腰，认为自己的安居地快要被毁了，汤姆沉迷在对咒语原理的想象中，好像即将一跃而起。

可是这冉冉复苏的狂热戛然而止，仿佛一丝奇特的灵感击中汤姆，让他不再那么确定：这个猜测竟将颠覆以往人们的印象……

魂器并非彻底邪恶。因为它的诞生似乎与汤姆最为不屑的软弱感情有关，“魂器”很有可能是发明者为了自己可以与某个人一起长生不死而打造的。

“冷静点。”哈利心有余悸地安抚汤姆，“转转你的脑筋，别钻牛角尖了，你说的事情发生的可能性几乎为零呀。”

没错，还有预言。

一切始于预言，过去他们的世界在它的操纵下起舞，直到现在仍未允许他们谢幕。如果没有预言，伏地魔就不会想着去杀什么七月末生的小孩，不会在隆巴顿家和波特家中选择后者，他的杀戮咒不会被莉莉·波特的魔法反弹回来，他的一片灵魂也不会在混乱中被分裂、附着到婴儿哈利的额头上。

“一个必须死在另一个手上……”

没有预言，伏地魔绝对不会把一个活人制作成他的魂器，没有样本，他不会察觉到背后的真相……可是预言存在，又使他与自己的魂器结下血海深仇，再无转圜的余地。

“……因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个能生存下来……”

问题是，如果在禁林里伏地魔发出的死咒消灭了自己的魂片，那魂器的魔法也理应失效，救世主该顺理成章地恢复回一个普通巫师，而非被持续影响至今才对。

这中间到底是哪里出了差错，又是什么导致了这种差错，谁将为他们解释这个差错呢？

“预言一定是神灵疯狂酗酒时的胡言乱语。”哈利含糊地轻嗫，对连环的悲剧下了结论。

深有同感。魔杖被汤姆横在双手之间，他像握着鞭子一样轻轻用它拍打自己的掌心，仿佛在思量着谁该得到惩罚。但很显然，如果他不迁怒于眼前的老人，剩下的角色目前都决不是他可以置喙的对象。

从他的戏耍中得以喘息的花丛停在一种半枯半荣的状态，它们掩住半框蓝天，变成一些优雅而寂寞的剪影。

故事还没有结束。


	12. Chapter 12

二十六、【恶作剧结束】

 

“你知道活过一百万次的猫的故事吗？”哈利问他。

青年将眼睛睁开：“不知道。”

“我在哪里？”老人伸手去触摸自己的额头，汤姆明白他监护人的思维又陷入混乱了，“不，我知道我在格里莫广场12号......只是......这到底是哪个时间段呢？”

“你看见了什么？”

“天花板。”哈利怔怔地瞪大眼睛，眼神发直，他没有再给出更多的信息，汤姆旋即失去了兴趣。

但是哈利继续说：“我有时会看见在五十年前破碎的马克杯出现在一百年前报废的木桌上，千年前销声匿迹的四巨头旁观我被玛姬姑妈的狗追赶着爬到树上，邓布利多在我与伏地魔进行最终决斗的礼堂废墟上为新生致辞，小天狼星出现在一年级的禁林里......”

“你知道这种感觉吗？”哈利再次问他。

一股倦意随汤姆的轻叹喷涌而出：“我知道。”

老人的手无力地垂下来，低声说：“我好像看见了它。”

“什么？”

“伏地魔的魂片。”

像一只红彤彤的妖异的小怪物，在他的旧沙发上蠕动，哭声犹如仲夏夜的蛙鸣。

“我...又一次见到它了，这种相遇就像循环播放的映像一样，我每一次都会回到它身前，是我因私欲召唤了它，它成了我的责任。”

汤姆：“......你本就不该养大它的。”

“嗯......我知道。我每一次见到它，都想将它送走，送到我看不见的地方去。”哈利的声音中能听得到愧疚，“但是我每一次都将它带回来了。”

那栋建筑物前，一群小孩追着球，还有一位站在花坛边无人问津，被剩下的孩子拄着拐杖，像一株歪脖子的小树苗。

哈利看着这一幕，抱着襁褓离开了。

“它是我的......责任。”

汤姆摇摇头：“你真可悲，哈利·波特。”

老人张开嘴巴，眼瞳涣散，似乎在回想什么：“我给它调剂魔药治疗它的皮肤，每一回，我要给它涂药的时候它都大哭不止，每一回，我呼唤它的名字才能停下它的挣扎。”

汤姆。老人的舌头弹动，气流穿过缺牙的洞隙。

“那不是他的名字。”青年的指甲划过魔杖的杖身，划过了一道浅浅的痕迹。

“......我本来并没有给它名字的打算。”哈利说，“......我不知道我该不该用一个名字去称呼它。”

“在我接触它，认识到它有实体的那一刻，我就知道，它终将成长为足以杀死我的生物......或是，人。”

老人的呼吸急促起来：“可我不敢想后一种可能，如果它可以成为‘人’，我即罪孽深重。你清楚吗？人如果犯下谋杀，就会——”

“——灵魂破碎。对，我清楚。”汤姆皱起眉头，语气却是淡然的。

哈利：“我本不该养大它的。”

“可你每一次都将它带回来了。”

老人一愣，垂下松弛的眼皮，层层叠叠的褶皱盖住了他眼里又寂寞又温暖的湿意。

“我有好长一段时间都不知道该怎么面对它。难道我要看它的眼睛吗？它的眼睛会不会有谴责和纯粹，如果有谴责，我将无地自容；如果是纯粹，我想我会感受到窒息般的痛苦。难道我要听它的话语吗？人们都说会发出声音的生灵惹人心怜，可它不该变成这样的生灵。”

直到有一天，因为一件事，老人意识到不能继续这样的自虐，也不能继续这样的......虐待。

“可是我绷着自己太久了，一时不知道该怎么办好，该用什么来表达我的歉意，该说些什么来建立桥梁呢？我想到，一个很久很久以前的夜晚，我的妻子赶不回家，于是改为由我来向我的孩子念诵那些更久更久之前的故事......”

汤姆不耐烦地四顾，窗外的金光那么缱绻，花儿四面八方地向那光华呈上自己的礼敬。

“童话故事。”老人的面容舒缓地张开了，“我曾经读过那些故事，虽然没有人在我枕边为我阅读这些故事，我却能在他们的枕边为他们阅读这些故事。我忘了许多故事，所以当我为它阅读的时候，我也在为自己阅读......那真是些，非常好的故事。”

他们可以一起站在海边的礁石上看人鱼们消融的泡沫被浪花带回它们的故乡，途经丑陋鸭雏褪下最后一片灰色的绒毛后引颈高歌的湖畔，为迷路的白马王子指引去路，那座困住长发美人的高塔永不倾斜。

“我差点忘了。人与人为同一件事欢笑的时候，是快乐的。”哈利说，“当我看进它的眼睛时，那只是眼睛，是美丽的黑曜石；当我们交谈，我将自己的所得教予它，我心也将充盈。”

大量的色块在他的视野里组成一幅幅光怪陆离的画面，当这种信息的风浪平息后，他时而看见它跟在他身边，抱着装满食物的纸袋，环顾阴暗的小巷，像一只警惕的小兽，当他推开悬着12号标记的门扉时，它松了一口气；时而发现自己倒在魔法阳光里，停止的摆钟上还插着发条，它放学回来，将他扶起来，他在沙发上闻到南瓜饼的香甜气味从厨房里一丝丝溜出来；时而在一个烟囱上，为了即将送出的礼物忐忑不安，但他已经烤好了过节的火鸡，希望它一醒来就能喝到热腾腾的奶油汤，这是一个冷风吹拂，但万家灯火不灭的夜晚。

“我想......我真是独自一人生活太久了。不然，那种感觉怎么会美好得让我曾经的退让都比得好似傻瓜一样。”

青年连吸了三口气，仿佛火焰正在他的喉咙深处熊熊燃烧：“你被自我满足蒙蔽一时，可你最终还是选择了要实现自己的愿望。”

老人沉默了。

“它曾将自己的幻觉诉予我听。后来某天，这种情况变得严重，我突然明白它属于伏地魔的记忆终将回归。而不久之后，我发现我的记忆力衰退了......不，是变得......混乱了。”

汤姆别过头，讽刺地一扬嘴角：“原来如此。”

老人点点头：“这大概就是使用那种黑魔法的后遗症吧，我的灵魂成为它的养料了。”

哈利忽然停下话头，他试图翻身，僵硬的身躯似移动亘古的山峦，他将脸埋到汤姆的腹部前：“如果我能就这么死了也好......”

可是不行。他意识到最有可能发生的事是：哪怕它将他的自我都吸收得一干二净，也恐怕无法就此断绝他的性命。

“那就实在是......太痛苦了。”老人的花白的眼睫毛微微抖动，“那般活着，已经失去活着的意义了。”

哈利：“然而我既无法杀死它，也不愿它...我不愿‘他’的灵魂再一次被撕裂。”老人愤怒地锤了一下咯吱作响的沙发，“凭什么呢？我好不容易才让他重新变回一个人，对啊......我好不容易才......”

“人或非人，何必纠结这种似是而非的命题呢。”汤姆将他紧紧攥起的拳头一根根手指掰开。

“啊，大概是因为我希望终有一日，我们能去到同一个地方吧。”

青年的动作凝滞了一瞬，有阴云掩住了那片灿烂的光照，得不到回应的花儿蔫蔫地垂下头。

“我看见一片海。”

在一个灰暗的年代，战争的硝烟污染了近海的天空，不净的乌云铺天盖日，呼啸的海风将山崖上的杂草吹得左摇右摆，那个海峡有一个可怕的秘密；而在一个世界被金属和电子信号占领的时代，哈利看着他的孩子脱下皮鞋和双袜，赤脚在沙子上印下一道踪迹，后者眺望着沉沉的地平线，几道光柱突破厚重的云层，斜斜洒落海面，很快，云被吹散，指数正常，宛如那孩子第一次见识这个时代真实阳光的日子。

那个曾被阴尸填满的洞穴已经变成一个景区了。

“那时我想，让我放弃那个愿望也没关系了。”

老人微微一笑：“只要彼此相伴，也没什么应该害怕的事。”

汤姆静默了一刻，眉头松开，他的眼神转而变成一种熟悉的兴味索然：“怎么可能。只要知道你是谁，只要知道自己是谁，黑魔王和救世主就不可能有这种未来了。”

“嗯......”

哈利每次沉吟，都仿佛昏昏欲睡。

“......你知道活过一百万次的猫的故事吗？”

“都说了不......”

“那孩子长大以后，再没有听过枕边故事，可我才发现了这个非常棒的故事，来不及念给他听。”哈利缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，“......我有点忘了。这是个关于活了一百万次、被许多人所爱，却从没有爱过任何一个人的生物的故事。”

“哦......它的结局是什么？”

“那只猫遇见一只白猫，与她一起老死之后再也没有活过来。”

“蠢故事。”

“啊。”哈利叹息一声，“活一百万次......真累。为什么它对这世间的一切都嗤之以鼻，却还是一次又一次地活过来呢？”

汤姆：“因为——”

哈利：“因为它还没有知道真正的满足是什么滋味吧。”

汤姆低下头，哈利空洞的眼睛难得聚焦，两人一直游离的视线终在半空中相逢。

哈利抬起手，要伸向青年的脸颊，他在空气中轻抓了几下，终是什么都没有抓到：“我......无法死去，一定是因为我还没有那个答案......所以我一直都在......等你。”

“你就这么走了，一张圣诞贺卡都没寄给我。”

“我有时以为转眼前还是我无法参加的、你的毕业典礼，有时就已经在一个陌生的地方，连自己是谁都记不起来，眼前一遍又一遍地重放着错位的过往......”

“为什么？......为什么......我本来已经打算放弃了，只要你在我身边，我就能忍耐下去，可你也不在我身边了，我实在是忍无可忍......”

哈利·波特老泪纵横，喉咙里溢出压抑的哽咽，颤抖的手将要从过于艰难的高度上垂落，却在中途被人握住，安然地被放置回自己的肚子上，青年拿起他的眼镜，拭去他的泪花。

哈利紧紧地闭上眼睛，肩膀不住抖动，好像一个在做噩梦的小孩，过了好一会儿，他才不再发抖。

“所以......”他扭头，慢慢睁开眼睛。“你是谁啊？”

青年不禁发出一声轻笑，他不知第几次摇头，手中的魔杖停止转动，乌云散尽，他们又成了流光溢彩的世界里的两尊顽固石像。

“——你的死神，当然。”

“喔......你终于来了。”哈利吃惊地看着他，“你总是迟到，这次又太早了。”

“你等的不正是我吗。”

“还有我的孩子。......你知道活过一百万次的猫的故事吗？我一直都想告诉他这个故事......”

“他知道。”

汤姆将魔杖贴紧哈利的颈动脉，后者老迈却依旧有力的心跳传递到他的指尖。

哈利问：“那比睡着更快吗？”

“是啊，对想逃离它的人来说，猝不及防。”

“那我一定得说声晚安。”哈利说，“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”


	13. Chapter 13

二十七、【Dear Tom】

 

汤姆醒了，抬手看看维生带上的时间，他比平时晚起了一个小时。

他扇了扇眼前的灰尘，翻身下床。

走出格里莫广场十二号前，他最后看了一眼这间住了十多年的房子，魔法窗户还在催生白云朵朵，围绕它的花儿茂盛得像在野外生长一般，过个一年半载，魔法的效果大概会停止运转，那一天，虔诚的花朵将拜别它们的神明。

他关门。走上大街，天穹的蓝色没有生机，他在濡湿的马路上行走，一只红色的气球轻飘飘地落到他的面前，啪地一声，爆破开来。

里面有一封信。

 

Dear Tom:

惊喜！我还活着。

……

…………开玩笑的。

恶作剧结束。我犹豫了好久，不知道该写些什么，不知道该期待些什么。如果这封信最终被开启，我想我们都已经选择了各自的路。

当我再一次见到你的时候，我们都十分惊慌失措。你嚎啕大哭，我的脑海里一片空白，一个可怕的念头强行挤进来，我开始思考直接一个清理一新可否处理眼前的残局。你哭起来是因为你只能够用哭泣来表达自己的情绪，若那时我哭了，肯定是因为我害怕。我情愿面对七个灵魂完整的伏地魔也不愿与你重逢......梅林的须后水，我刚才用了 “重逢”吗？我们都绝不期待再会，却已经熟悉到会认为这种事是理所当然不奇怪的程度了。

回过神来时，我不得不注意到一些滑稽的情况。我老了，而你变回一个刚呱呱坠地，充满未确定性的婴孩。我本希望你的出现能夺走我这顽固的生命力，可转眼间，你得靠我照顾才能活下来。  
养大自己的死敌，被自己的死敌养大，是不是让你觉得很恶心？我不是没想过将你二度送入孤儿院，那里现在福利不错，绝不会让你忍饥挨饿，这样我们也......我也会轻松很多。但你留在这里，一天两天，日子如河流延展，潜移默化，你成为了格里莫广场12号的第二个住客。我不明白为什么，世上还有很多未解之谜，你算一个。

当时我意识到预言的后遗症至今仍未有痊愈的迹象，这很可能意味着我们间还有一场谋杀要发生，而这次你不必谦让，我决意要成为被害者。

必须是我，这就是我渴望的，这就是我的解脱。My boy，Tom，不是所有相遇都是美好的，不是我们之间......我也不敢让它变得美好。

我太清楚自己了，然而你可能比我更清楚我自己：哈利·波特是个死死扣住利他主义面具的救世主，喜欢自作多情又优柔寡断的格兰芬多。我不希望任何人因我之故受到伤害，又绝望地了解自己的心愿不经他人之手就绝不可实现。就像邓布利多要保护德拉科·马尔福的灵魂 ，却必须让斯内普为他完成这件事。

可能和赫敏早期的S.P.E.W.（家养小精灵权益促进会）一样，都活该被罗恩骂一句：“伪善”。我认同，他总是一针见血。

这么多年来，我第一次乐意听见别人评价我自私。我尝试不去看你 ，不去听你，就当作是手脚自己动了。我不饿着你，不冷着你，然后 ，也不敢跟你多说一句话。我不为你唱摇篮曲，因为我害怕突然梦醒，发现自己正在做一件非常残酷的事，我怕我继续不下去，而梅林知道我有多渴望从这个已经面目全非的世界里逃脱。

直到有一天，我发现你又做了坏事，你偷了一只气球。  
我……必须向你坦诚 ，我竟然有一瞬间的安心：因为你天生如此。无需外界刻意引导，你也会成长为一个恶棍，也许我可以摆脱无谓的心理负担，只需接受这样的未来。

......我不敢相信我写下来了。

对不起，我真的是非常……对不起。

我曾天真地和其他人一样以为，哪怕哈利·波特无法成就一辈子的英雄，至少可以活得问心无愧……没想到只是因为那个尽头远远未到。时间远比世上的一切都要无情，它荒废了霍格沃兹，曝露了魔法的神秘，夺走了我深爱的人们，颠覆我所有珍视的事物，连我的心，我的自豪都不敌永无止境的风吹雨打，变得锈迹斑斑。

我本人，只是它伟大征服中用车轮碾过的一颗沙砾。

我即将对你做的、或者我已经造成的结局里，如果你能看到这里，我不奢求你能原谅我，只是请你......别否定心中的一丝痛苦。

那意味着，你是和我一样灵魂完整的人类。

我知道的。

因为同样是那一天，你让我正视了自己其实很卑微。关键不在于我是否“在乎”，而在于我终于知道你会“在乎”。我不能再让自己熟视无睹，你能够感受，你知道拒绝，尽管你拒绝的方式还很稚嫩，但震耳欲聋。

我知道我必须再尝试一次，去相信什么东西，如果我不这么做，什么都不会开始。

——而那比我想象中还要快乐。去了解一个你本来以为已经一清二楚的人，去聆听他的想法，倾诉自己的想法，在他生气的时候寻找能让他重展笑颜的办法，在他愉快的时候让他知道我也很愉快。

这确实让我的心态有了翻天覆地的转变，使我以为自己能够活下来 ，只要你陪伴在我身边。

但是，我真厌恶说出这个“但是”，你作为伏地魔的记忆逐日回笼，而我发现我的思维随着你过去拼图的清晰而愈加混乱，这份理性的损毁是不可逆的。

那大概就是黑魔法的代价吧。

那个圣诞我忘了我们的烟囱，让你在雪地里等了我半天，对不起。

清醒的日子越来越少，丧失自我的感觉越来越严重，当你再次振翅高飞的时候，我会彻底变成你的累赘，你会走的很快，而我的腿脚已经不好了。一想到要与你生离，我就痛苦得难以自拔。

不能说我没有愤怒，与你重逢让我感到如此悲伤，这对一个拯救了世界的人来说并不公平，可这十多年来，我比过去苟活了那么长时间的自己都更像一个人类，谢谢你。

我最终败给自己的软弱，计划了这一切，只因我无法亲自对你说出口 ，我还害怕我的逃避会给你带来的后果，也许是像我这样无可救药的衰老呢？你渴望永恒的生命，可谁也不知道明天会有什么变故，让你在百年，千年，万年后处于同样厌倦“活着”这件事的立场。

我不知道你会不会选择我做出选择的魔法，召唤一个新的，年幼的我来完成这种悲剧的轮回......又或者那么久之后，地狱也不存在了， 我随之消失，只剩下你孤零零一人，在荒芜的世界里流浪。

我好想和你一起活下去，却害怕你只能见到一个彻底疯狂的我。

我

我又困了。当我作为我重新醒来时，一切都将结束了？

我在墙边留了点花种。我想，如果这里将空无一人，至少还有美丽的事物能够填满它。

在你完整回忆霍格沃兹的决战之后，你选择离去而不是当场扼死我的时候，我就明白你已经有自己的答案了。

毕竟知子莫若父。

若这是最后一件能让你笨拙至此的事，我可以很明确地告诉你：你爱我。

 

我也爱你。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalafina-《Fairytale》

【落幕】

孩提时曾经搁下的梦  
如今再度浮现在脑海  
仿佛在细细咏唱着   
心中青草色的感伤   
为我的童话而感伤

什么事物都不会结束   
这种永远我早已知晓   
可再也不会有人提及   
属于我们的故事 

只给我留下一个吻  
你要前往何方   
怀抱着一盏灯火   
消失在森林的方向   
消失在黑暗的彼方 

远远走在了我的前方  
你那令人怀念的面容   
远方正有着你的家乡   
可我却始终无法抵达   
你童话中的地方 

曾经梦见的永远始终锁紧着大门  
曾经犯下的过错始终隐藏着踪迹   
我的归途正渐渐消失   
再也看不见你的身影   
永别了...... 

穿越迷雾的森林  
你将要前往何方   
挥挥手告别往日   
你转身去往明天   
从喜欢上你的那一刻  
我的永远就宣告结束  
取而代之的是生存的喜悦   
还有随之开始的痛楚 

在这光芒之中

 

FIN.


End file.
